The Search For Love
by Saskito
Summary: Naruto has alot of trouble making friends because of the fox and turns to Sasuke.Will Sasuke help or stay as far away as possible?
1. I want a friend

The Search For Love

One foggy winter day,Naruto sat on his usual lunch table and ate his lunch.

It wasn't to good but at least it was something. He wanted a friend. Someone

Who didn't care about the beast. He turned his head to the second table only to see the

'Sasuke Uchiha' sitting alone with his head down.

Naruto got up and went towards the boy. "Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said turning to see his expression. "Hi…" Sasuke replied turning to the blue eyes of the blonde. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked. "No…go ahead.." Sasuke murmured softly. Naruto eyed the Uchiha. 'Why does he always hide from the crowd?' Naruto's inner-self asked.

"Hold on," Naruto said getting a small paper and a pen from his bag. "What are you writing?" Sasuke asked trying to take a peek with his onyx eyes. Naruto didn't reply, he kept on writing. "Ok, here," Naruto said giving Sasuke the note. "I'll see ya later," He got his orange backpack and left the raven alone.

"What is this?" Sasuke looked at the yellow slip and read it slowly. It read:562-8996 Call me tonight whenever Sasuke ,Your friend, Narutoj. 'Hmmmm… sounds like I have a damn retard for a friend.' Sasuke thought staring at the paper.

~In Class~

The bell finally rang at Kaguske Middle School. Sasuke got his black backpack and walked out. He ran threw the small hallway trying to find his brother Itachi." ITACHI!!"

Sasuke yelled running after the fat old teen. Itachi looked at the boy with a smile as they finally met up. " Sasuke, go pick up Valerie I'll go get you all," He commanded. "Ok wrinkles!" He said going to the 7th grade hallway outside.

~ Sasuke's Manor~

Sasuke lay in his gothic room on his small black bed. "I'm bored," He said getting his bag. "I guess I better do my homework," He shuffled in his bag and heard a small crumble. He took it out seeing the yellow paper again. "Well…..It's better than homework," He said dialing the number on his iphone.

~ Naruto's Apartment~

"Na na na na na na na na Ramen World!" Naruto heard his cell ring. "Hello?" Naruto answered opening the phone. "Hey Naruto," Sasuke said on the other line. "Who's this?" Naruto asked. "This is Sasuke," He replied. "Oh! Is that really you? You sound like Kakashi on the phone dude," Naruto insulted waiting for a response. " Shut the hell up Naruto!!!" Sasuke exclaimed hanging up.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Did you enjoy? I finally made a more detailed story right? I'm trying my best so please review! FLAMES WELCOME PEOPLE ! Stay tuned for chapter 2 friend or foe!


	2. Friend Or Foe?

The Search For Love

Sasuke lay on his bed typing on his laptop. He was chatting with his brother Itachi. " Itachi! You spelled Sasuke wrong!" Sasuke yelled to him up stairs. " So!" He replied getting of the chat room.

Batoom! Sasuke and Itachi listened and knew it was the door. "Sasuke-Kun! Get the door!" Itachi commanded. Sasuke ran down the long stairs and hurried to the door. Sasuke's small hand quickly turned the knob. "Itachi! Deidara's here!" Sasuke yelled letting the blonde inside.

"Hi kitty-cat!" Deidara greeted hugging the raven. "Hi doggy-dog!" Sasuke replied hugging him back. " Where's the grandpa?" He asked looking around. "Oh,Itachi's getting dressed," He frowned looking at Deidara's palm. "Hey Deidara,isn't it scary having a mouth on your hand?" He looked into Deidara's purple eyes. [Or whatever color they are] "Not really, just the part when you wonder where your tator-tot went," Deidara replied plaining.

"Deidara! Let's go!" Itachi yelled running down the stairs. He was wearing a un-buttoned dressy black shirt, and Sasuke's skull T-shirt under it. "Hey old man! You're wearing my shirt!" Sasuke

Yelled running to Itachi. "Well, you didn't wash my clothes last night so, to bad!" Itachi flicked Sasuke on the forehead and left with Deidara. "You can do whatever you want while I'm gone Sasuke!" He hollered closing the door. Sasuke went to his room and put his jacket on.

"I'm going to roam outside I guess," Sasuke said walking outside. It was a cold day. Colder than he expected. Sasuke walked each step not feeling a thing. He turned to the side and saw the Training Ground covered in white snow. " Hmph, this should be a good spot to train," Sasuke smirked walking over.

~3 hours later~

Sasuke could barley move as the cold snow brushed against his back. He felt numb as he lay against the tree. "Shit……what was I……thinking," Sasuke shivered closing his eyes

~Ramen Shop~

"Mmmm!.this is some awesome ramen!" Naruto said eating the soft warm noodles." Na na na na na na na na Ramen world!"Naruto's phone rang loudly. "Hello?" Naruto answered. "N-aruto…. Please…h-help….m-m-m-me," Sasuke slowly said on the other line. "Sasuke! Are you ok?" Naruto responded in concern. " I c-Can't m---move," Sasuke slurred. "Don't worry Sasuke! I'll come help you!" Naruto said as he hung up. 'I need to find him!' Naruto thought running out of the shop.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter will be even more exciting. Naruto's gonna go berserk trying to find Sasuke before it's to late. Message me if you have any ideas! **SHOO SHOO!**


	3. Help Me!

The Search For Love

Naruto's feet slid on the icy sidewalk as he ran. "I gotta find him…" Naruto muttered as he looked in all directions. Naruto was scared he might not find him in time. "Come on Naruto,think!" He tried to think of a place Sasuke might be at. 'Where was Sasuke the last time he needed help?' Naruto tried to think. "Yes! I got it!" Naruto finally remembered racing threw the curb.

~The Training Grounds~

Naruto jogged to the first tree he saw and recognized a dark figure. He recognized it immediately. "Sasuke!" Naruto's heart pounded as he drew his attention to Sasuke. He sprinted to the raven. 

"N-Naruto….." Sasuke gasped relieved Naruto was with him. "Are you Ok?" Naruto asked quickly rushing to his side. "Ugh…" Sasuke groaned falling limp on the blonde teen. Tears welled up in his dark misty blue eyes. 'What am I going to do?' Naruto questioned looking at the crippled body.. Without hesitation,Naruto loudly cried out," Help! Please help somebody!" Naruto screamed tears streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't scared and he wasn't sad. He was terrified! "The hospital is to far, we'll never make it," Naruto stated thinking. "But…Tsunade is closer," Naruto said with more faith than fear.

Naruto ran with the raven haired teen on his back as fast as he could. Almost there….Naruto thought with enthusiasm. He was eager to get Sasuke to Lady Tsunade fast! He could hear Sasuke wheezing on his back loudly. "Hold on there, Sasuke," Naruto said."Hey Naruto!" A guard greeted with a smile. He frowned immediately once he saw Sasuke. "Is Sasuke ok?" The guard asked with concern. "I sure hope so.." Naruto replied softly. 

~Tsunade's office ~

"It seems he has hypothermia," Tsunade announced looking at the sick boy. "I'll take him to the hospital as soon as possible," She concluded looking Naruto strait in the eye. "Do me a favor and get Itachi here fast!" She ordered. "Yes mam'n ," He agreed bowing. "Thank you," She thanked leading him out of her office." Hurry we don't have much time," Tsunade told Naruto with concern on her face. He raced out to complete his task.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for reading my story so far! U MAKE SASKITO SO PROUD! Remember, PUSH DA BUTTON! Plez review! Luv u all 4 ever!


	4. The Sadness I Felt

The Search For Love

Naruto and Itachi sat quietly in the waiting room of the E.R. Itachi looked just as sad as Naruto did. He would of never imagined his little brother getting Hyperthermia. Sasuke never got sick. Well now in -0 degrees he gets sick.

A door quietly opened and Lady Tsunade walked out. " Is my brother o.k.,?" Itachi asked quickly in a concerned voice. " I'm afraid it might take him a while to get better," Tsunade said with her head down. Naruto and Itachi stayed dead silent. How long will he be sick? **Will** he get better? Is he awake right now? All these questions raced threw Naruto's mind. " Can I see him?" Naruto asked. "Yes, but only one at a time," Tsunade answered leading Naruto to where Sasuke was.

Naruto's heart suddenly felt heavy as he saw the pale boy. His face looked pale and lifeless and he had several machines helping him stay alive. To make it short, Sasuke looked like crap. Naruto raced over to Sasuke and cupped his hand on his small cheek. Naruto wanted to cry. This was a nightmare he wanted to stay away from. But his problem was, it wasn't a dream. It was saw one of Sasuke's eyes twitch. 'Is he waking up? Oh yes! He is!' Naruto's inner-self screamed when he saw Sasuke's onyx eyes open slightly. "Nugh, where am I?" Sasuke asked in a low tone. Naruto's frown instantly turned into a crooked smile. "Oh Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in happiness hugging Sasuke tightly. "Naruto…" Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes and smiled softly.

"Are you ok ,Sasuke?" Naruto asked finally getting serious. Sasuke's smile faded as he finally remembered everything. The training grounds, The phone call. It was finally clear again. "I….passed out?" He asked Naruto. "Pretty much," He looked at Sasuke's puzzled expression. "Oh,:" Sasuke looked at Tsunade outside thru the edge of the door. She wasn't staring at him, but was at Naruto. 'Oh so I'm in the hospital,' Sasuke suddenly felt the reason why he was in the hospital. He started feeling light headed so, he layed back down. "You feeling ok?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke react as if he was in pain. "Yeah….I'm fine…Just feeling a little dizzy," Sasuke responded trying to catch his breath. 'Why am I out of breath?' Sasuke thought trying to get some rest. "Naruto, let him rest for today, you can see him again tomorrow," Tsunade ordered. "I don't want to go!" Naruto yelled back, making it harder for Sasuke to sleep. "Naruto-kun…you can come at 9:00 tomorrow," She said pulling Naruto from the arm. "If you really care about Sasuke, let him rest he can get better," She insisted. "Fine.." Naruto finally said waving bye to Sasuke. He was going to have some trouble getting to sleep tonight.

**Hey guys!** Thanks for reading! Man this was fun to write. Expect it to get better on chapter 5! Like old granny Saskito always says," **Push the dang button Annie!" **Please! Even if your name isn't Annie.^_^ Love U All 4 Ever!~


	5. I wanna know what love is

The Search For Love

Naruto woke to the sound of a loud alarm. When he came back from the hospital yesterday he set it for 9:00A.M. He was already dressed in appropriate clothes and ran threw the door. After about 10 minutes of running he finally made it to the hospital. "Wow,Naruto! You made it on time!" Lady Tsunade said amused by Naruto's appearance. "Whatever, Is Sasuke ok?" Naruto quickly asked. "He's not having the best day ever , but he's doing alright," Tsunade answered slowly placing her red polished nail on her lip. 'She's hiding something! I know it!' Naruto thought looking at Tsunade's eyes.

"You Baka! It's so obvious you're hiding something!" Naruto yelled watching her expression change fiercefully. "I have my own business, Naruto!" She yelled back not hearing a moan of agony from the Uchiha. The two continued to argue for almost an hr. Sasuke could barley make out what they were saying but really could care less. Suddenly Naruto yelled something so loud even the dead could hear it. The Uchiha's feelings shook as he heard Naruto yell," SHUT UP GRANNY! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THAT IDIOT!" 'Was he talking about me?' Sasuke wondered drinking some water from the small cup. A few seconds later he heard a loud slam on the door as Naruto stormed off. "Humph, what a idiot…" Sasuke said trying to go to sleep again, but of course was stuck with the 50yr old. "AH! THAT LITTLE BRAT THINKING HE'S BETTER THAN ME!" Tsunade went on and on about the argument. 'When is that old Baka gonna shut up?!' Sasuke thought feeling his forehead sweat from a fever. "Um..Tsunade you really need someone to talk to because I can't make out a word your saying," Sasuke half lied in a feverish, exhausted voice. "You what?" Tsunade said panicly feeling Sasuke's forehead.

"You have a fever?! I thought you had hypothermia! I need to run some tests! Do you want some water?" Tsunade said and asked Sasuke. When she heard he didn't respond she remembered the delirious part. 'Oh yeah! I forgot.' She walked over to the porcelain sink near Sasuke's bed and got some water in a cup. She paced back to Sasuke's bed and handed him the water. He slowly drank and she could see the weakness in his reactions. "Ok I'll be right back," She said slowly walking to where it showed Sasuke's vital signs. "Hmmm… It says his oxygen levels aren't so good and his blood pressure was low as well," Finished observing, she went to her office to get some medicine for Sasuke.

~Naruto's Apartment~

"Stupid Lady Tsunade!" Naruto yelled pacing around the room. "She said I loved Sasuke and I told her no!" He looked down at the ramen stained carpet. "I think I made the right choice but I don't know what love is," Naruto suddenly started daydreaming of the time he and Sasuke became friends.

**Author's Note:** Hey dude's! Hope u enjoyed that chappie! ^_^ I tried to add a little drama into this review! Message me 4 ideas people! I need ideas I'm burned out from the stuff at school. LUV U ALL 4 EVER!^_^


	6. Crazy Emotional Leaf Village

The Search For Love

Naruto sat patiently on the small chair near Sasuke. Sasuke hasn't woken from his fever yet. Naruto stared at Sasuke's weak hand slowly move towards his forehead. "N-Naruto….." Sasuke said moving his gaze towards him. He looked a lot weaker from the last time he encountered him.

" How ya feeling?" Naruto asked smiling his huge smile. " Like crap……but better," Sasuke replied with a sick, exhausted sound in his reply. He looked pale. Sometimes it could make a person wonder if Sasuke could turn into a ghost.

Naruto's hand reached over to Sasuke's cheek. " You feel hot!" Naruto yelled sounding like he was shocked. ( That didn't come out right…) Naruto thought rewinding his sentence in his head.

Naruto turned over as he saw Tsunade enter the room with a needle. ' Yikes! Poor Sasuke!' Naruto's eyes went wide. 'That might be scary..' " Let your arm out strait," Tsunade instructed holding his arm. Sasuke kept it straight and waited for Tsunade to inject the needle. "Ok, stay still……alright," She took out the needle and gave Sasuke a cup of water. "You need to get some rest Sasuke, I'll bring you some lunch In an hour after the medicine starts working," She said leaving the room.

~ Ichiraku Ramen Shop~

Naruto ate his X-LG cup of ramen as fast as he could. He wanted to get back to Sasuke, but seeing him eat was killing him! "So, how's that boy you were saying was in the hospital yesterday?" Ayame asked smiling her usual smile at Naruto. "He's getting better Ayame," Naruto replied sipping on the warm water.

"That's good! Tell him I said hi!" She said. 'Why is Ayame calling him 'He' she new his name by being a fan girl?' "Do you like Sasuke?" Naruto accidentally asked. "Duh! Who wouldn't like a hot guy like him?" she replied blushing. "And also did you know Sasuke is the one in the hospital?" Naruto asked trying to outsmart her. "OMG! HE IS! OMG OMG! DADDY! CAN I GO TO MARIA'S FLOWER SHOP?!" She yelled surprised by it being Sasuke. "Yes Ayame! Just come back early," He said. "Thanks! Bye dad! Bye Naruto!" she said quickly going to buy flowers for her beloved.

~ The Bar~

"YEAH! GO EMILY!" Itachi yelled really drunk. "Shut up uhhh? What's your name again? Oh yeah, Bob! Hey Bob!" Deaidara swayed yelling at Itachi in an idiotic way. "Shut up Dora! You're a Dora girl in a Dora world!" Itachi laughed uncontrollably slapping Deidara in the face. "No! Bob! Hey Bob move your Wal-Mart out of my face!" Deidara and Itachi both argued drinking their beer.

**Author's Note:** Hey dudes! Did you luv it! I hope you did! The next chapter is going to be nuts! Drunk Itachi and Deidara, Fan Girled Ayame, and Loveable Sasuke and Naruto's behind the scenes love life! It's going to be awesome! Please message me 4 ideas and **REVIEW IT PLEZ!** Have a good day! LUV U ALL 4 EVER!


	7. Oh Happy Day!

The Search For Love

Chapter 7: Oh Happy Day!

S-Chan: Hi guys! I decided to dedicate this story to all my friends!

Lovelysinner7

lilrockergurl90

cute lil chibi tobi-kun

Mari 62

krissy 1346

Sasukez

AND MY GOOD FRIEND SASUKE UCHIHA 4 BEING IN MY STORY!

These friends encouraged me to write more and have been good friends 2 me! THANX A BUNCH GUYS!

"Hey Dora! I'll race you!" Itachi yelled running over to Deidara. "Sure, Bob!" Deidara grinned and quickly started pacing after Itachi. "Dude I'm totally gonna drivvvvvvvvveeeeeee!!!" Itachi yelled, pulling out his keys of his black mustang. "No No No! no driving for you mister!" Deidara argued jacking the keys from Itachi. "No! My keys you baka!" Itachi took the keys back and quickly started the car. "You suck at driving Bob!" He pushed Itachi out of the seat and opened the door with his foot. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU BAKA! I'M GONNA FALL OUT! OH DAMNITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled his back landing on the road.

"BOB!" Deidara screamed in bloody terror. "Are you ok?!" he jumped out of the mustang, luckily not getting hurt. "Bob! Speak to me! Say something you bastard!" Deidara shook him about 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 times before Itachi finally woke up. "Wha-what happened?" Itachi whispered seeing Deidara's lips close to his own. "I was so worried Bob! I thought you died! I-" He was cut off by Itachi's lips pressed against his. For those precious seconds, Deidara felt peaceful. He had a fuzzy feeling inside him. They kissed passionately for another minute until Itachi finally spoke, "Shhh, you don't need to say another word,…my long lost love," He blushed and turned away afraid of what Deidara might say. Wow Itachi must of hit his head or something because he would never love thought suddenly feeling sad. 'SHUT UP DORA! YOU KNOW HE'S ALWAYS LOVED YOU! JUST THIS WAS THE MOST PERFECT TIME TO SAY IT!' Deidara's inner-self defended, knowing it was probably true.

'Wait! Inner-self! Is my name really Dora? I mean like I'm very uncomfortable being called Dora' Deidara asked remembering Itachi and him were both comatose. ' Hell no! I was just agreeing with you on that one! Your name is Deidara Master Idiot' His inner-self smirked, thinking Deidara's total dumbness was something to talk about. "Deidara….are you in lala land or something'?" Itachi asked, staring at love talk to himself. "Huh? Oh, sorry…Hey! Let's go see Sasuke!" Deidara replied helping Itachi stand up from the fall. "Ok! I think we should take a taxi though…" He said walking over to Mc Donald's to ask for a phone. "HAHAHA! THAT'S FUNNY! DID YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE I PUSHED YOU OUT?!" Deidara giggled in a slight, girly tone. "No, that's just one of my reasons, another one is just cause you jumped out and left the car going into nowhere," Itachi smiled and walked into the beefy joint.

~ Hospital~

Sasuke sighed as he finally laid down in his bed. It was torture. Those stupid fan girls were all in his personal space. "Finally we're alone, Sasuke-kun," Naruto chuckled and scooted closer to Sasuke. "I'm glad we finally get to talk by ourselves," Sasuke said and touched Naruto's tan cheek. He slowly traced the black mark on his face and was feeling ready to kiss the blonde. "Naruto-kun….I l-" Sasuke was interrupted with a knock on the door. "HI NI-SAN!" Itachi greeted and walked into the room. 'What a bitch! I swear I was about to **kiss **him!' Sasuke cursed putting a fake smile on his pale face. "Hi, Itachi!" Sasuke said hugging his nii-san. 'Man this is gonna be an annoying day,' he cursed again and closed his eyes knowing the torture he was about to encounter.

A/N: Hi again! Hope you liked this chapter! This was really difficult to write so I will except flames. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS! LOVE YA, SASKITO-CHAN.


	8. Missing

The Search For Love

A/n: Sorry for the long wait guys! I have a lot of reasons for not updating in a while but would probably take forever to state them all! Anyway, I have no idea if I should continue this because I have my other story I predict that is way more popular than this one that I'm getting murdered to update! XD Anyway, I'll try to finish this soon! Oh and here I had a time skip so just so you know! ^^ Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Missing

(Naruto's p.o.v)

"Aw man! I'm going on a mission, Baa-chan? Why? I need to be with Sasuke I-"

"Naruto I'm sorry but there is nobody else available to take your place. You can visit him when you come back! Don't worry about it it's-"

"There is something to worry about! When I left I stated it very clear I'd come back today I can't just go!" Naruto studied Tsunade's expression and frowned.

_Aww! I know she's not gonna change her mind! Ugh! I should just forget it… _Naruto told himself, his cerulean eyes facing the ground.

"Okay, Anyway Naruto, The mission is a C-rank so you should have nothing to worry about! You'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Tsunade went up to the blonde and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay…." Naruto ,once again frowned and walked towards the door, shutting it behind him.

_Poor kid… _She thought imaging his saddened features. _And just for that one boy who probably doesn't care about him himself. _She made her way back to her desk and slowly sat down, Slamming her face against the cold wood.

_I really need some sake. _She smiled and decided to browse the 'Bar' Section.

______________________________________________________________________

(Normal P.o.v)

The sun raze shined upon the tall trees of Konoha's huge forest. Blood was splattered over the once beautiful forest floor, signaling a battle had taken place. It was supposed to be a C-rank mission for the Leaf Village's smart Chuunin, but had turned into a murderous S-rank battle. Five unlucky warriors were killed, while others were near death. It was tragic. And one loved ninja hadn't been found. The one nicked name "The Number One Hyperactive Ninja" hadn't been found. Anbu from all over searched and searched and the blonde was never to be found.

______________________________________________________________________

Sasuke lay in his bed half asleep. He wasn't mad at Naruto anymore, since Tsunade had explained about him having a mission that evening. He just wished Naruto wouldn't make promises like that when he couldn't keep them. It was pointless.

_I wonder if he's thinking of me right now…_ He wondered, his curiosity growing deeply.

_I also wonder if he knows I'm thinking of him… _Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.

_Who could that be? Maybe it's Naruto!! Yes! Maybe he came back!! _He smiled and said they could come in.

He had a dark, black mask followed by a matching outfit.

_Who is this guy? _Sasuke wondered, his heart pounding.

"Hello Sasuke, I have some news for you,"

_Oh, it's only Kakashi_._Since when was he wearing black? I must've been stuck here longer than I thought_. Sasuke thought and locked his eyes on the gray, haired man.

"Oh, it's you Kakashi, I thought you were somebody else..Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" Sasuke's arms shuffled under the blankets with anxiety.

"Well, um.. I don't know how to tell you this but…. Naruto… Naruto Is missing," He finished his sentence and frowned.

"What?!!" Sasuke yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

______________________________________________________________________

A/n: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! Stay tuned for the next chapter: Shattered

Love you all and please review!!


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys! Just to let you all know I might not continue this story anymore. I have no more ideas and no more liking to this story. I may think of continuing or re-writing it in my spare time. I've never done an authors note though did I want to, though I felt as if I should. I've been really down lately so that really isn't helping me. **

**Anyway, if I get enough encouragement to continue than I may do so. **

**Sorry Guys, Saskito~ **


End file.
